Punks Across the Street
by a-closet-fan
Summary: Just another attempt at making a KND teen fic: PATS is the underground teen guerilla organization, where only the best KND operatives are carefully selected to participate. Not everyone can make it and now Sector V is down to three. That changes suddenly though, when Kuki, unaware of the war that surrounds her every day, gets stuck in the middle of it. (eventual 2/5 & 3/4)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My biggest beef with this fandom and the show, besides it dying, is the fact that we call it Teens Next Door. That isn't fun enough! Anyway, here's my take on the unoriginal idea!

* * *

"Trudy!" Arnold Stevenson cried, peering out the blinds of his closed window, "Tru-DY!"

"Yes, dear?" The ever polite, old women called from her flower-patterned plush chair, not bothering to look up from her knitting.

"Trudy, they're up to something. You hear me? Those blasted, no good punks are up to something!"

"Hmm?" She hummed very use to her husbands' outbursts. He didn't have many hobbies, but spying, or observing for the sake of the neighborhood—the gosh darn community Trudy!— on those Gilligan boys was his favorite pastime.

"Trudy, he's invited all his other hooligan friends! Think of the racket they'll make Trudy. Why I have half a mind to march over there!"

"Don't be rash dear, come finish your tea." She suggested, but knew it would fall on deaf ears, "They've done nothing wrong."

Her husband grumbled, phone in hand ready to call whatever first responders he felt was necessary as music floated from the Gilligan garage "I just can't stand those punks across the street!"

* * *

**P.A.T.S.**

**P- Punks**

**A- Across**

**T- the**

**S- Street**

_(Three Years Ea__rlier)_

**DATE…THURSDAY JUNE 3****rd**

**TIME…11:39 P.M. EST**

**NAME…KUKI SANBAN; AGE 13**

_**Drop-off Location: Earth, North America, United States, Virginia, 17 Gallagher Ln; Sanban Residence.**_

Mushi Sanban was up way past her bedtime and sneaking a snack (she never cared for her stoopied parent's stoooopid rules anyway) when she heard the unmistakable sound of a dumb 2x4 whatever taking off in the backyard. She shoved the rest of the sugary snack into her mouth and wiped her hands onto her rainbow monkey pajama dress as she peeked out the backdoor and sighed.

A figure stood bathed in moonlight swaying with the breeze. It looked like Mushi wasn't the only one breaking curfew, and a wicked smile grew on her face as she compilated the idea of ratting the figure out. The idea though vanished as her curiosity peaked when she watched her older sister fall backward into the grass. Kuki had been acting weird all day, well, she was always weird…but weirder than usual.

With another sigh, she opened the sliding glass door and made her way across the moonlit yard. Even though it was a warm evening, Mushi suppressed the chill that ran up and down her spine. The night held a peculiar something in it that she hadn't been able to place. The march to her sister was eerie silent and Kuki was _never_ silent.

"Kuki?" She called out, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, what are you doing?" Mushi asked, annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

Kuki sat up in a daze, never taking her eyes off the moon for long, "I dunno."

"Did your KNDorkie friends drop you on your head or something?" Mushi sneered as she took in her sister's unfocused eyes.

"What's a KND, silly?"

"KND. Seriously? You don't know?"

Kuki's smile disappeared in an instant, and it was like a sudden fog enveloped her face. She shook her head, "Huh?"

"The Kids Next Door? Fighting adult tyranny? The moon base you were just on? It's the dumb club thing-y you're in?"

Kuki giggled, "Seriously Mushi, what in the world are you talking about! Moonbase? Also, why are we outside? Oh! Is there a surprise out here for me? Did you get me a present! Oooh is it a puppy?" She asked, jumping up with a squeal.

And then it hit Mushi. Kuki was thirteen now.

Of course! Mushi didn't know much about the Kids Next Door except for the fact that they were seriously annoying most of the time, but Kuki had finally spilled the beans about decom—whatever or something that wiped out your memories. She wasn't supposed to say anything about it, but Kuki had been moping around the past month more so than usual, and it had driven Mushi up the wall, so she had finally cornered the other girl and forced her into telling.

Kuki had been the last of her little group of obnoxious friends to supposedly go through the process, and upon further pressing (and more rainbow-monkey threatening) Kuki had eventually broken down and said that she wished she had been decom—something earlier because nothing was ever the same and blah, blah, blah.

She talked too much alllll the time, and Mushi hardly listened. She had basically regretted asking, but no one could say she was a horrible sister or anything because she had sat there and had at least pretended to care. Really, all Mushi had wanted to learn was secret, on-a-need-to-know-basis information about the Kids Next Door, and all she got was "sister bonding." Yuck.

"There's no puppy dumb-butt!" Mushi mocked, "you were obviously deco—ugh you know what? It doesn't matter, just come back inside."

There was no need to explain something she would no longer be able to understand.

"Aw. Okay! Maybe next year, huh? Wouldn't a puppy be fun?"

Mushi shrugged as they made their way back to the house. It wasn't like she could disagree. Puppies were fun and most definitely cute, but she'd only want one if it meant Kuki couldn't have one.

She had been so lost in her puppy thoughts that when she reached the doors, she hadn't realized Kuki was no longer with her. She looked back, "Kuki?"

Her sister was once again, staring at the moon with a smile.

"It's really a beautiful night, don't' cha think?" Kuki turned her gaze away from the moon back to Mushi, who was surprised to see how watery her smile actually was, "But Mushi, why do I feel so sad?"

They stood there together in the backyard and all she could do for a moment was watch the tear tracks that formed on Kuki's face until finally, she stared at the moon herself. Sibling rivalry aside, she could feel her heartbreaking for her sister. She hardly thought it was fair that they had to lose the childhood they had worked so hard to make, but that was growing up, wasn't it?

She cleared her throat and sighed, "Oh please, Kuki, you are thirteen now. It's just the teenage angst, duh?" She answered matter-of-factly, deciding this was the most comfortable way, "Now come on before daddy wakes up!"

"Yeah," Kuki agreed and rubbed at her eyes with her palms, "you must be right. Thanks, Mushi."

Kuki leaned in for a hug, and since it was her birthday, Mushi allowed it.

_(Present)_

Kuki contained her skipping. According to Hannah C, high-schoolers didn't skip, especially if they were on the cheer team. Oh, but Kuki soooo wanted to skip down the hall! She was just that happy! Today she had gotten a full B- on her science project, but she was also so, so, so, so, so close to being done with her English paper! They didn't have a working printer at home right now. Her dad had told her something about it sassing him, and he won the fight and blah, blah, blah, so she needed to head to the computer lab at one point to print it out.

She figured she'd get that done after they had all finished setting up for the pep assembly tomorrow. Chelsey, her cheer captain, had been pre-ttt-y serious that set-up was extremely crucial for tomorrow's events.

She had even placed Kuki in charge of the banner, and she didn't want to brag, but it was probably the best banner that had ever been created. It was beautiful! She had spent forever on the bubble letters, gold and red perfectly painted in with glitter, and she had outlined it all in a thick black marker.

_~FIGHT! PLAY! GO! WARRIORS!~_

Secretly, she had sort of wished that maybe one of the other girls would have wanted to come help her out or at the very least compliment her work, but they all seemed busy doing their own thing. Which was totally okay! They were a team, and it was so nice that they trusted her with the banner. Like banners were seriously really important, so they really must have trusted her! And people only really trusted their dearest friends!

Her smile widened. It was so amazing being on a squad with a bunch of friends! Even if they sometimes forgot to invite her for after practice smoothies or never ended up adding her to the squad group-chat. They were so silly!

Gosh, she bet when she got back to the gym with the tape, they'd all be asking her where she was and why she took so long!

Her shoulders sagged a bit, and she ignored the voice in her head telling her the obvious. It hurt too much to think about the obvious, she preferred pretending!

Brushing off the dark thoughts that accompanied that line of thinking, Kuki straightened her shoulders and walked back into the gym. With a broad smile, she waved at the huddle of girls that had stopped talking to stare straight at her.

"I found more tape!" She cheered, "Girls, this pep assembly is going to look so good!"

Chrissy nodded at Tammy, who in turn smiled at her, "Kuki, you are, like, so right."

Kuki's mood perked up considerably at the sing-song-y voice of Tammy, "Really? I am?"

"Lol. Kuki, of course, you are! And your banner?" Tammy paused.

"Yeah?" Kuki leaned in with anticipation.

"To die for. Seriously, so cute."

"Really?" Kuki asked clasping her hands together, "You don't think the glitter's too much because—"

"To die for." Tammy interrupted, "Lol, like, I'm not a liar. Do you think I'm a liar or something?"

Quickly she shook her head no, "Oh gosh, no silly! I jus—"

"Kuki, like, stop talking." Tammy's inviting tone broke for a split second, then came back ten-fold, "Listen, we have another job for yooou."

"Oh! O-kay…the banner's not really done yet, sooo…"

"We'll finish the banner, ohmygosh, duh, this job's even more important."

Kuki snuck a glance at Chelsey who was talking to someone by the bleachers, but she couldn't see who, and looked back at Tammy, "R-really? You want me to do? Does Chelsey?"

Her heart accelerated. Goodness she wanted them to need (and like) her soooo badly it was almost embarrassing. Was this them finally letting her into their circle? She hoped so.

"Like duh, she wants you to. _She _told me to give you this." Tammy produced a plain blue flash drive, "Just give it to the nerds in the computer lab. The av kids, you know them, right?"

Kuki nodded exuberantly and asked, "What's on it?"

Tammy regarded her for a second with narrowed eyes, "What does it matter?"

"Is it, like, for the pep assembly? Oh! Is it music?" Kuki blabbered on with eager eyes hoping to be included.

Tammy seemed to relax, and the bitter tone left her voice, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go do it now okay, then you can home."'

"We didn't even pract—"

"Just go home, Kuki. It's like no big deal, okay?"

Kuki nodded, took the flash drive, and didn't let her shoulders slump. They had been here after school setting up for a while. Most likely, _everyone_ was going to go home without rehearsing their dance routine. They were just rolling out the mats for….to…air them out is all.

She'd ignore that. She'd just smile and ignore that.

Today was a good, happy day! They had now trusted her to do _two _very important jobs, she had gotten a full B- on her science project, and she was also so, so, so, so, so close to being done with her English paper!

It was a start. A whole new beginning.

She collected her bags with a broad smile and left the gym, flash drive in hand. It was a good thing she had needed to go to the computer lab anyway.

* * *

Abby Lincoln leaned against the bleachers watching the cheer squad set-up out of the corner of her eye. She was listening to Muffy Jenkins and _Valerie _(gag) going on about the pep assembly itinerary. Of course, Abby already knew that the itinerary didn't include the special surprise that the cheer squad was planning, but she wasn't going to spoil their fun just yet.

Honestly, she didn't even want to be stuck in the gym. She didn't get why Jenkins couldn't just do this with Eggleston—he was after all the class president—or why the blond headache-inducing nightmare had to even be included (she was _only _the historian).

Abby clicked her tongue in disappointment. There was no reason she had to be here for this meeting either, but her ulterior motive kept her glued to the bleachers watching the cheerleaders. The meeting had just come as a convenient cover-up.

"Are you listening, Abigail?" Valerie sneered, and Jenkins looked up from her clipboard.

Abby rolled her eyes and popped the sucker she was eating out of her mouth, "Abby's listening _Valerie_." She replied calmly, but coldly.

"Just making sure," The other girl huffed nasally, "Don't want to repeat myself."

Abby was not going to let her get under her skin today, so she didn't point out that it was Muffy Jenkins who was the one saying all the important, albeit boring, information, not her.

"Ew." A staticky voice only she could hear whispered into her ear, "Is _she_ still there?"

Abby snorted and mumbled, "Unfortunately."

"Did you say something?" Valerie asked quickly, and Abby shook her head, popping her sucker back into her mouth and shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pocket.

There was a quick flurry of movement to their right. It seemed like a majority of the cheerleaders had huddled into a tight circle. Every once in a while, one would look up and quickly glance around before turning back to gossip.

Chelsey Crats transferred something to Tammy Calloway. Again, Abby tsked, cheerleaders were horribly indiscrete.

"And I think that's it." Jenkins sighed, and Abby shifted her attention back to the impromptu meeting, "If something comes up, I'll just email you."

"The whole thing could have been emailed!" Came a whine from her ear.

Valerie flipped her blond braids over her shoulder and like the brownnoser she was, chirped, "Just let me know if you need me to do anything else. I would just ever so love to help."

Abby took a deep breath and repressed a growl, as she watched Valerie walk off.

Instead, she nodded at Jenkins, who was collecting her things, "Where's Eggleston?"

Jenkins rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

"He pushin' things on you again?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

This time Jenkins smiled when she rolled her eyes, "Always and forever."

"Pssh," Abby shook her head and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling, "You should run for President next year. You'd be good at it."

"Ya think? I dunno." Jenkins shrugged.

"You do everything already, why not give it a try?" Abby shrugged back and looked back down at the overworked V.P. with a smile, "You got my vote."

Jenkins paused, "Hey, thanks, Abs! That means a lot."

Abby waved off the praise and went back to lounging on the bleachers.

"Are you not leaving?" The other girl asked, and Abby shook her head.

"Nah, Abby's got a few more things to take care of. You go ahead without me."

Jenkins smiled, "Suit yourself." and then winked after observing the cheerleaders herself, "G'luck."

Abby nodded and watched her walk off from under the brim of her hat. Hats weren't allowed in school, but Abby had never gotten in trouble for it.

"That was like the worst thing you've ever made me listen to." The voice crackled again in her ear.

Abby smiled and kept her head down, so people wouldn't think she was talking to herself, "You ain't gotta listen Hoags. No one's askin' you to."

"What and work all by my lonesome? No thanks!" She could hear some sort of drill in the background. The labs were always noisy.

The gym doors slammed open, and Abby sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the person practically dance in.

"What?" Hoagie asked urgently, "Are you okay?"

"Kuki." She breathed, and her heart constricted.

Hoagie was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft, "Oh."

Abby frowned and nodded, even though she knew Hoagie couldn't see, "They treat her like—"

"Shit?" A new, gruff and angry voice growled into the almost invisible earpiece, "I fuckin' hate them."

"_Wallabee!" _Came a faint voice in the background, "_No Talking in detention!"_

The boy in question let out a very long and loud sigh, "Whateva, I ain't talkin' to nobody," He argued.

He had gotten busted for vandalism…again. Abby knew that boy was a few more incidences away from suspension, but Wally had never cared for school, much to her cringe. He was a dumbass, totally smart in his own way, but a complete dumbass.

"They treat her worse than shit." Hoagie countered, ignoring Wally's argument in the background.

"Mhmm." She agreed as she watched Tammy Calloway walk over to her estranged best friend. She wouldn't say ex-best friend. She just wouldn't.

Suddenly, she wished the boys were here with her. Maybe they could figure out a way to get her back, to save her from these people who in no way appreciated her, god knows they talked about it all the time, but it wasn't realistic.

Kuki wouldn't remember. She hadn't been chosen. And nothing they did could change that. Apparently, "it wasn't up to them."

Then _who_ was it up to? No one would give her a straight answer.

It made Abby feel like absolute shit.

_'Two down. Three to go. Bye-bye Sector V.' _She had remembered one of them bitterly saying, but she couldn't remember who. It could have honestly been any of the three of them.

When she looked back up from the ground, Chelsy Crats was in her face smiling like a lunatic.

"OMG! Abigail Lincoln! What are you doing here!" Crats asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Chelsey Crats," Abby responded with _much _less enthusiasm because Chelsey already knew why she was here, she had seen them in their meeting, "Stu Co. meeting for the pep assembly. It's looking good." She gestured to the decorated gym.

Crats put a hand over her heart and looked flattered, "Oh jeez thanks. Takes a team! How's your sister?"

At least she had cut the bullshit. Abby hated small talk. Too bad she wanted to talk about her sister, but this was Chelsey Crats and she just loooved Cree.

Abby shrugged nonchalantly, "She's still abroad. France."

"Ugh, god, that's so cool. I wish I could go to France."

Abby had gone to France a few times to visit family, that's where her half-brother lived, "It's fine," She ultimately ended up agreeing, "'Anyway girl, what's up with you?"

She unwrapped another sucker and popped it into her mouth, throwing the wrapper and old stick into the trash bin.

"Well," Crats leaned in like they were conspiring, "let's just say this pep assembly's going to blow some people away," and she winked for further emphasis.

"Yeah," Abby asked, raising her brow acting interested "How so?"

"Abby!" The other girl exclaimed, "You'll just have to wait for the surprise like everyone else!"

She shrugged with a natural smile, "Fine by me. Just keep me entertained."

And it was fine by her. She already knew. What she needed to know was where this "secret" flash drive she had heard so much about had gone. The big guys upstairs wanted it, in their words, yesterday. And she had a sneaking suspicion Calloway had it in her grasps.

"You know I aim to please!" Crats smiled coyly, "Also, you're coming to my party, right? Parents are out of town, it's gonna be lit."

Nah, Abby didn't want to go. The moment Crats had invited her two weeks ago she had been dreading it, but a party meant intel, especially when sloppy drunk high-schoolers couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world baby." She smirked, "Like I said, just keep me entertained."

The gym doors slammed shut. When Abby looked over, Kuki was gone. So was Calloway. Her cue to leave. She picked up her bag and mocked saluted Crats.

"See ya, cap'tin. Abby's gotta go."

"Say hi to Cree for me!" Chesley called after her and Abby waved her off.

"Hey tell Cree I said hi too!" Hoagie chimed in, and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Hell no."

* * *

Kuki skipped down the hallway, past the cafeteria, past detention (where an awful lot of arguing was happening), and straight towards the computer room. She could no longer contain the skip, it made her happy, and the hallways were basically empty, so who was going to get her in trouble? No one! That's who!

She was humming too. Today was just really one of those good ol' days, and she hadn't had one of them in a long while.

She skidded to a halt in front of the lab and signed in. There were a few people milling about, and that's when Kuki realized she didn't know exactly which nerd to give the drive to and unfortunately, they all looked really, really nerdy. So many pocket protectors! Amazing!

Her humming came to an end as she scanned the room and shrugged, approaching the first person with a bright smile.

"Hey! I think I was supposed to give this to you! Tammy said you'd know!" She announced with all the brightness in the world as she tried to shove the flash drive in the other girl's hand.

The girl pushed her thick-framed glasses up her nose and scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm busy."

She turned back to her computer in a huff leaving Kuki a little put off. Kuki though eventually shrugged it off and turned to the next person.

"Hey! I think I was supposed to give this to you! Tammy said you'd know!"

The boy regarded her briefly and with a nasally voice pushed her away, "Busy."

Her eye twitched briefly, and her smile _almost_ faltered, but instead of losing it she turned to the next person, "Hey—"

"No!"

Next person, "…Tammy said…"

"Go away!"

"Tammy—"

"Not me!"

Urgh! Stupid nerdy nerds! Most of them were just playing a stooopid computer game anyway! Who in the heck was she supposed to give this thing to?

She flopped down at a computer with an angry huff and pulled out her own flash drive. It was very cute, way cuter than the plain blue one Tammy had given her. It was shaped like a rainbow monkey, and the port was on its cute little pink butt! Plus, the whole thing glittered like a million wonderful suns. Kuki firmly believed everyone needed to invest in the adorable little drive!

Feeling a little less explosive now, she logged into her account. She just needed to finish and print her paper, and she'd be done. This was definitely going to be A+ work! Her dad was so going to be proud of her for it! She couldn't wait to see his face! Gosh, they'd probably hang it up on the fridge!

Ten minutes into typing away, she paused. She swore she had felt some sort of rumble, but it didn't seem like anyone else had noticed. A second later, there was another vibration big enough to scoot the empty chair next to her. Another second another quake and they kept getting bigger and bigger until she noticed that the other occupants in the room were either trying to make an escape or shivering under their desks.

Finally, the vibrations got so powerful, with a surprised yelp, she fell to the ground.

She looked to the door, and her mouth fell open. There, trying to squeeze into the doorway, was probably the biggest person she ever saw in her life! Their mouth was so filled with braces the metallic glint temporarily blinded her, and she had to shield her eyes. To make matters worse, their short-sleeved button-down shirt hardly fitted over their large, hairy belly and she swore those suspenders were going to pop. No wonder people were ducking, she certainly didn't want to get hit when they did.

She watched hopelessly as the guy wedged himself stuck in the door, his breathing strained and asthmatic. Would she have to call the fire department? She didn't want to be held in this room all night!

There was a heaving sound behind him, and with a loud _pop_, he fell through the door straight onto his face. She felt bad, but she honestly had to stifle a laugh. Behind him was a group of nerds panting hard from the ordeal. Somehow they were nerdier than the ones already in the room and mentally Kuki immediately apologized to all those people for calling them such.

These people…now they were NERDS! She looked at the blue flash drive, and her face split into a smile. She bet these guys would know what's up.

She stood up around the same time the big nerd had gotten back on his feet. The group surrounded a kid too preoccupied with his video game to notice what was going on. One of the kids, the one with the greasiest hair, snapped his fingers and the monster of a nerd grabbed the computer kid by his collar, lifting him into the air.

"You're…" The greasy hair kid paused to take a breath from his inhaler, "in _my_ seat."

The boy in the air trembled, he had been one of the kids who had told her to buzz off (they _all_ had told her to buzz off), "I-I-I didn't mean it!"

"I-I-I," The other boy rudely mocked, "don't care."

He nodded at the muscle, while the other boy sputtered, "At least let me saaaaaavvve!" as he was thrown through the air and crashed into a group of cowering kids.

Kuki's eyes went wide. What kind of nerd on nerd nonsense was this! She turned to her spot and tried to collect her things, unplugging her flash drive, English paper forgotten and throwing it along with the blue flash drive into her pink and sparkly bookbag.

The sparkle must have caught their eyes because the group and the big lug whipped his head towards her. She let out a small 'eep,' as she trembled in fear clutching the bag close to her.

"And who are you?" The greasy boy sneered.

She couldn't find her voice though, so she didn't answer.

"Well?" They stepped closer, and she cringed at the drool that dripped out of the big nerd's mouth.

"I'm K-Kuki! Kuki Sanban!"

"What is someone like _you_," He rolled his eyes and gestured to her cheer uniform, "doing _here_?"

She gulped, "Tam-Tammy Calloway sent me!"

The boy's cheeks went red, as some of his friends elbowed him with wolfish smiles, "T-tammy?

Kuki's shoulders relaxed a smidge, and a smile worked its way onto her face, "Yeah! Tammy! She said I absolutely had to talk to _you_!"

"Did she now?" He asked in thought, but his eyes brightened with excitement, "Why?"

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, "This isn't about homework, is it? She still owes me from last time."

"Huh? No! No! Nothing like that! She said it was super important and you were just so smart you'd know what to do!" A little stretch of the truth never hurt anyone, right?

The boy puffed his chest out and looked over his shoulder at the group he led. They nodded their approval.

"Told ya she was into you man." A boy with magnified glasses volunteered.

That was definitely _not_ true, but Kuki wasn't about to tell this kid that Tammy was currently messing around with _two_ of the varsity football players. That Tammy wasn't the type of person to care much for a nerdy boy who did her homework.

Greasy hair turned back to look at her, "Well, what she'd want then. Spit it out! We don't have all day!"

The lug took a step towards her, and she panicked, rooting around in her backpack for the drive. When her hand latched onto something small that wasn't lipstick, she smiled and slapped it into Greasy's outstretched hand.

"A flash-drive!" Kuki announced, "but she didn't tell me what for. Just that you'd know what to do!"'

He nodded and passed the drive behind him, "Tell her we got it…now get out of here!"

She didn't need to be told twice! She pressed herself to the wall and made her way to the door. She was halfway down the hallway, half sprinting, half walking, when Greasy called back out to her.

"And reminded her she still owes me!"

Poor kid! Kuki knew he'd never get what he thought he deserved. Probably some sort of date. Well, whatever, it wasn't her problem. She didn't have time for bullies like him.

After dinner, where she listened to her mom recount her day at work, her dad complained about housework, Mushi had gotten lectured about being late, and a lecture about her own poor grades, Kuki searched through her backpack in the safety of her room.

She figured she'd try editing the paper without disruption this time and then find some other place to print it off.

To her horror though, when she pulled out her flash drive, it was no longer a super duper cute rainbow monkey, but plain, plastic, and blue.

She gulped.

_Uh_ oh!

She tried not to think about how mad Tammy or gosh, even worse, Chelsey would be at her. She figured it be fine though, she'd just sneak the right flash drive to Greasy before the pep assembly. It _was_ probably just music, right? There really was no need to worry, and she was just silly!

It was just a flash drive!

Too bad, she had no idea where her English paper had gone.

Urgh! Why hadn't she saved to her own laptop!?

* * *

"It's not here," Abby grunted and looked around the room she had ransacked, while Calloway was peacefully knocked out on her bed. The poor girl hadn't even seen it coming.

"What'cha say?" Wally asked in her ear. He was out of detention now, though he had successfully secured himself another hour tomorrow. Currently, he was on his way to a predetermined meet-up for some mission. Something about a younger sibling fighting ring that they were trying to shut down.

She groaned, "The drive. It's not with Calloway."

"Tammy?" Hoagie asked through a yawn "with the legs?"

Vaguely she wondered how long how he'd been up.

"Nice legs." Wally agreed absentmindedly, and she was too tired to argue with them.

She sighed instead, "Yes. Tammy with the legs."

"Who has it, then?" Wally asked innocently enough, but she was frustrated and snapped.

"Abby don't know!" She took another deep breath, "Look, I gotta call Maurice. Abby's leaving the line."

"OOooh, Maurice?" Hoagie mocked and Wally made a few kissing sounds. She scowled and cut them off before they could really get teasing her. Not that hanging up would stop them from blowing up the group chat. She'd make them pay later.

* * *

The teen ninja didn't know why _they_ were the ones who had to guard the gross nerd, and it pissed them off. New recruits should have been doing something this lowly, not them. They should have been off tracking down traitors to the cause.

Super important program their ass. This was stupid.

"Uh, sir?" The nerd squirmed.

"Urgh! What!" The teen ninja sneered. Could these nerds do nothing?

"U-uh. This…this is an English essay."

"English essay…what are you talking about. It's not a—" The ninja grabbed the monitor and froze. After a second, they grabbed the nerd by the collar, "Where's the program!"

"I-I-I don't-t know!" The greasy-haired boy stuttered, "T-this is the flash drive they gave me."

They dropped the boy, yanked the drive from the monitor, and examined the crappy piece of plastic, "This isn't the flash drive! Why would it be on a rainbow fucking monkey flash drive!" They shouted, "Who gave this to you?"

The nerd shrugged, "A cheerleader, s-sir. I think Kuki Sanban."

"Sanban? Why would she-urgh forget it!" Their grip on the plastic monkey tightened, "I've got a few calls to make. We need that flash drive! The right one!"

* * *

A/N: This doesn't have a real plot yet. I'm just writing for fun right now, but I hope to flesh it out and continue it. I have some vague ideas! Let me know if anyone would be interested!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! Lol long time no see. Promise I haven't given up! Sorry, I've been pretty busy with real life, but hey social isolation has given me some newfound free time!

This next chapter was a part of a larger chapter that isn't totally done yet. I figure I'd split the chapter up, so I'd be able to give you all some more content and make writing more manageable for me. As a warning, there are 2 important characters introduced in this chapter that are OCs. I'm trying to stick with characters that are in the show, but for the sake of the story, I needed to create some children.

At the end of this chapter, I respond to a Guest question!

I don't own the KND! Enjoy!

* * *

Kuki's throat felt like it was swelling shut, which sucked because all she really wanted to do was scream, but she was too gosh-darn busy choking on her own darn spit to do so. On top of that, her heartbeat was erratic, and she was ultimately out of breath. She swore her lungs were going to burst, pop, go ka-BOOM if she kept running, but she needed to keep going. She was pretty sure that at this point, her life depended on it.

She gulped for air as her feet slapped down on the concrete, and she frantically looked around. Ducking into a random alleyway, she was horrified to find nothing but a dead end. With heavy breaths, she made panicky, and jerky turns as she investigated the rest of the alleyway. All that was there in the alley with her was a smelly, overturned trash-can with no lid.

Goodness, she wished she hadn't forgotten her phone this morning! She had never been so desperate to call for her dad's help before. This wasn't good! Not at all!

Desperately she looked up at the fire escape attached to the side of one of the buildings. There was a cute little kitty cat watching her with a disinterested stare. The escape led to the building's roof, and she would have taken her chances at the climb if those strangers in the super weird ninja costumes weren't jumping around all over the place!

Gosh! They were everywhere! Above her! Behind her! She'd even bet below her! _Everywhere_.

But that little cute kitty cat was sitting on an _open_ windowsill, and she wondered if this constituted an acceptable situation to commit a breaking and entering. Like, how much trouble could she get in? Would they send her to jail?! She had good reason to hide in the apartment, right? Like, the police wouldn't think she was crazy, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a million quick footsteps heading her way, which definitely meant she no longer had the time to figure out the pros and cons of trespassing! Heck, she wasn't even really sure she knew what trespassing actually was!

Who even cared?! Freaking ninjas were chasing her!

She took a few significant steps back, and then, with a sprint launched herself towards the ladder. She reached it on the first try (thank you, gymnastics), and scrambled up the fire escape. She jumped over the kitty and into the apartment, just as the ninjas (_ninjas?!) _swarmed the alley.

The kitty paid no mind to her, as she peeked over its rather round, squishy, cuddly, totally adorable furry body. She couldn't resist giving the fat baby a few strokes, as she watched the group of people below her convene together at the end of the alley. She couldn't make out a single thing they were saying because Kitty was purring oh-so cutely, but oh-so loudly, and it wasn't like she could read their freaking lips with their stupid masks on!

All she could do was watch, as one black-cladded person walked over to the trash-can and kicked it hard enough that it ricocheted off the alley wall. With a big gulp, she starred as the can rolled into the street. It was a totally rude and unnecessary thing to do, but the force of it had scared her enough that she sunk lower into the apartment.

The Ninjas quickly dispersed after that, all jumping in a different direction, making her safe at last. The tension from her body dispersed, and she let out the biggest sigh of relief. What the heck did they want from her, anyway?

After making sure the coast was actually clear, she gave the kitty one final pat (and a few dozen kisses) goodbye and started to climb out the window. She wondered whether she'd have to go police for something like this. Would they have to put her in the witness protection program?

She figured that probably wouldn't work out very well with the cheer squad. They'd kick her off the squad for sure, if that ever happened.

Thinking of the squad made Kuki's eyes widen with a sudden panic. She had completely forgotten about the pep assembly! Shoot, she needed to go now!

Halfway out the window, though, the front door to the apartment opened. The presumed owner of the establishment locked eyes with Kuki, and they both froze.

Seriously, Kuki thought with a groan, it just wasn't her day, and being caught like this had only solidified that.

The man opened his mouth, but before he could get anything out, in a panic, she yelled first, "I didn't steal anything! Ninjas were chasing me! I'm sorry! Bye!"

She jumped out the window and down the fire escape, before the man could say anything, but not before popping her head back in to chastise him.

"Also, you should really lock your windows, you know! What if someone bad had gotten in! What if your kitty had gotten out?" She tsked, and then disappeared down the escape.

"W-wait!" The man stuttered, running to the window and yelling after her, "This isn't even my cat!"

She didn't pay too much attention to that, though, and waved goodbye from the end of the alleyway. Kuki had other things to worry about, like how there were ninjas outside of feudal Japan or how she'd basically missed a full day of school! And she didn't think the principle, or even worse, his evil secretary, would believe her ninja excuse. At least, not again.

* * *

Numbah 512 took a deep breath and lowered the B.O.N.G.S.K.O.P.E. The coast was clear, and Gallagher High was his assigned target. He didn't know what those dumb teenagers were planning, but Moonbase wanted it stopped! Special intel said they needed a flash drive, and he was going to get them that flash drive.

He bounced on his toes and blew the fringe of his hair off his forehead as he psyched himself up for the sprint. He was the fastest kid in the third grade, and there was no way he was leaving empty-handed. Sector V couldn't handle another hit like that.

He bent down and made sure to not just double knot, but triple knot his sneakers. They were specially infused with cheetah speed; the commercials had said so.

"What are you waiting for, Numbah 512?" His communicator crackled, "An invitation? Not all of us have the time for that!"

Numbah 512 rolled his eyes and shrugged off the comment. He didn't care what _Marissa_ the Traitor thought. After he stretched for the appropriate two seconds, he rolled his shoulders and positioned himself into a crouch.

He continued to ignore his "comrade," "team-mate," "superior," blah. He was pretty darn sure he pretty much hated her since yester-yesterday so she could suck it (whatever that meant).

Another deep breath and he took off across the steaming blacktop.

* * *

Kuki stuffed the late pink slip with detention marked for tomorrow after school into her bookbag and sprinted down the hallway towards the gym. She literally could not get away from that scary lady fast enough!

_Stupid old people_! _They're never any help!_ She frowned for a split second, as she quickly made her way to the gym. Ms. Reed had slapped the detention slip down so hard onto the counter that her loose skin had jiggled from the force, and had caused Kuki to jump back.

_"Those crappy excuses may work with Principal Mueller," _The old woman had hissed, with spit flinging onto Kuki's face, "_but I'm not Principal Mueller you lazy, no good hooligan! And I'm not letting you slip by again just because of your Chinese crap!" _

Suffice to say the mean secretary, who had a serious spittle problem, rudely did _not _believe Kuki's very true, very real, seriously-happened-this-time-she-promised, ninja story! The old bat!

Like, she knew Ms. Reed was just doing her job, but Kuki had a sneaking suspicion that the women totally enjoyed making students cry. Ugh, it was so annoying, like if a kid couldn't turn to their school for help and their parents totally wouldn't believe them, who could they turn to?

Adults, she huffed, what were they even good for?

She skidded to a halt in front of the doors and gulped down some air. There had been way too much required running today. She had no idea how she was going to find the energy to cheer! But she was Kuki Freaking Sanban, and she knew confidently that she could rally like no other—at parties and at school!

She busted into the pep assembly, which was already in full swing, and scurried over to the cheer benches to throw her duffel down. The gym felt like it was missing something, but at the very least, it wasn't her anymore.

"There you are!" Chelsey barked over the crowd, pulling her aside when the girls had finished the first set and bounced off the court, "Where have you been?"

For a second, Kuki felt surprised that they had noticed she was gone, but then her heart swelled with love. Of course, they had noticed! They were a team! A family! Gosh, they must have been so worried!

"Chelsey!" Kuki exclaimed, relieved, "You won't believe what happened!"

Chelsey threw up a hand to stop her from talking, and Kuki tentatively shut her mouth.

"I don't care! Where's the flash drive?"

She blinked for a moment, and thought that it was really odd that Chelsey didn't even want to know the answer to her own question, "Uh, flash drive?"

"Urgh," Chelsey slapped her forehead in exasperation, "the one Tammy gave to you!"

Kuki looked over at Tammy, who was glaring daggers at her from the cheer line-up. It was almost kind of funny how out of place the expression looked while Tammy jiggled her pom-poms, and chanted the rally cry.

"Oh, right! It's in my bag!"

"Why didn't you give it to the nerds last night, like we told you?" The other girl frowned, crossing her arms, "It was one simple job. Like, god, just so typical of you, Kuki."

Kuki slumped, "I'm really sorry, Chel. I acc—"

"It's Chelsey. Not Chel."

Kuki looked up, "The other girls call you—"

"I know what the other girls call me. I'm telling you to call me Chelsey. I'm also telling you to get that flash drive to those nerds in the AV room, like _now_. No excuses! Can you handle that?"

She nodded and ignored the tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't need the whole school to know she was some dumb crybaby, not that anyone paid her much attention anyway, and she definitely didn't want to make Chelsey any madder.

"Yes." She squeaked, "Sorry." And she turned on her heels to run out the gym.

And as she left, the cheers continued as the other girls began their second set. It was a brand-new dance routine that Kuki absolutely loved. For two weeks, she had been practicing for that moment. And because she was an idiot, she had to miss it! Not that it mattered, the crowded gym was too rowdy to notice her spot was empty.

* * *

Numbah 512 had only gotten lost twice in this stupid labyrinth they called high school. None of the hallways made any cruddy sense, and it reeked like his stupid older brother's axe spray. Anticipating the set-back, he pulled on his S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T and took a sharp right down the next hallway. He was so close to the target location that there was no way he was going to let some cologne bomb stop him now.

The target was the AV room. Top intel had informed Moonbase that if the flash drive were in this building, it would be there.

Quickly, at the sound of approaching footsteps, he slid on his knees to hide between a water fountain and a row of lockers. The figure passed by without detecting him, and after a moment, he poked his head further into the hallway to watch.

A tall, gross teenage _girl_ in a cheerleading uniform had run past him and eventually stopped in front of a door. She tried the doorknob and jumped around frantically when it didn't open. Numbah 512 watched curiously from around the corner, as the girl proceeded to beat on the door until, finally, it opened.

She took a few steps back, as an awkward guy poked his head out the door like he had never seen the light of day before.

He had geeky glasses. He had a horrible amount of metal in his mouth. And when he pulled out his inhaler, Numbah 512 just knew that door led to the AV room.

The cheerleader and the nerd apparently had no time for chit-chat, and Numbah 512's eyes widened when he realized the girl was passing over a flash drive. He smiled and positioned himself for a grab and dash.

_Bingo._

* * *

Precious time had been wasted arguing with the greasy-haired kid from yesterday, about whether or not this was the actual, real, honest-to-god flash drive. Precious time she could have been using to run back to the gym, do the performance, and win back Chelsey's favor.

"Just take it!" She yelled, her temper flaring as she tried to shove it into his hands.

"Fine!" He yelled back and moved to snatch the device.

But he was a millisecond too late because, in a sudden flash, the device had been slapped out her hand from below by some kid wearing a spaghetti drainer! Like, what other curve balls was life going to throw at her today?! Weren't the ninjas enough? Actually, wasn't her alarm clock not going off this morning, enough?!

Everything else since then had basically felt like an overkill.

"Hey!" Her and the nerd cried together, and Kuki whipped around to locate the culprit. The kid had taken off down the hallway, away from the gym, and towards the parking lot.

"Oh no, you're not! I'm not getting into any more trouble!" She growled and took after the cookery wearing thief.

* * *

Greasy watched the odd cheerleader turn the corner, and raised a shaky hand to his mouth.

Trembling, he talked into his watch, "Uh s-ir, boss, sir…" He stuttered.

"What. Is it done? It better be done. We don't have much time."

"Well, a-actually…"

He could hear the ninja grumbling over the intercom for a second, before they sighed, "What? Is it _math _homework this time?"

"No-o, sir. The drive's been captured."

"What!" The ninja snarled.

"KND, sir, they're headed towards the south parking lot."

There was a quick pause, and then the ninja continued, "Fine. Continue as planned. This won't take me long."

"S-sir, Kuk—"

"Forget about her. Copy?"

"Copy."

"Good. Over and _out_." And with that, the nerd was met only with static.

* * *

Kuki bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. That kid was fast! She should have thought about stretching or something; tomorrow was going to be painful!

Jeez, what had she even gotten herself into this time? Also, more importantly, what in the heckity-heck kind of music was on that darn flash drive! Gosh, she should have thought about selling it to the highest bidder. _Everyone_ wanted that playlist!

She stood up and threw open the doors to the parking lot to look around. She probably had lost the little guy by now, but she really didn't want to face Chelsey empty-handed.

She turned a blind corner and scanned the lot. Near a few trees at the opposite end, the little boy was talking into an old chunky phone, and even though she had caught a lucky break, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Because seriously, what was with that old crusty phone?! Sheesh, this was the first kid she had seen in a real long time without a smartphone! Like, she got they were expensive, but his parents could have at least gotten him a flip phone! That thing he was holding looked like a land-line! An absolute relic!

As she continued to judge the old phone, she crept slowly across the parking lot, ducking behind parked cars so she wouldn't scare him off. She tumbled rolled behind the tire of some jacked-up trunk just as the boy turned towards her direction. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't been caught. The poor little guy had been too busy yelling into his antiquity to notice her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a quick movement to her left. She stood a little bit from her crouch to get a better look around, and almost missed a figure dressed in black silently flip over a few parked cars, which, honestly, was pretty freaking cool.

Obviously, she knew it was one of those ninja people, and they were bad and stuff, but how awesome would it be to have a couple of them on the cheer squad! If they joined, the team would make regionals for sure this year!

But, besides the fact that she needed to figure out how to talk them into joining the team, what the heck were they doing here?

She watched with wide eyes as the ninja continued to flip and sprint towards the distracted, spaghetti-strainer-wearing kid, who, at last second, looked up. With a yelp, he dropped the phone and pulled out a…well…some sort of, uh, gun-thingy? It looked homemade, and she believed that whatever it was, it was certainly not allowed on the high school campus.

They had a strict no-weapons policy.

The boy tried to aim the wooden-gun thing at the ninja but he was too late. The ninja, in a quick motion, kicked the gun from the boy's hand, and it skidded to a halt a few feet away. Then, just as quickly, Ninja kicked Boy! Boy stumbled for a moment, and briefly regained his balance, but it didn't matter, because Boy had no weapons and was nowhere near big enough to fight off the obviously older Ninja.

Kuki didn't register when she had started running towards the commotion, until she got close enough to hear yelling coming from both Boy and Ninja, and also, the phone. She didn't really care what they were saying though, all she cared about was getting to Boy before Ninja could really hurt him.

Kuki gasped in disgust, and came to a staggering halt a few feet away from the two, as she watched the ninja successfully push the frightened boy down, knocking his little helmet off. The poor thing didn't look any older than ten.

She didn't know where these ninja people got off, but she was freaking sick of these bullies. And beating-up a kid? They had just gone too far!

Generally, she really, really tried to keep her temper in check, but today? Today was turning out to be the worst day ever in her life ever. She could feel her blood boil as she watched the ninja stomp down on the back of the little boy who was struggling to get up.

She could no longer honestly find any reason to be polite. The day had finally pushed her too far! She saw red as she stomped over to the brute.

"Hey!" She yelled, poking the ninja on the shoulder, "Mess with someone your own size, bully!"

The black cladded figure snorted in amusement.

"My pleasure." They rasped, the suit obstructing their voice, and yanked, then twisted Kuki's outstretched hand.

In a quick movement, Ninja flipped her over, and she landed with a hard thud onto the blacktop. In retrospect, she thought, as she put a hand on the back of her sore head, it probably hadn't been the smartest idea to challenge a guy in a ninja suit.

While she laid there groaning in pain, Kuki watched through squinted eyes, as Ninja made their way back to Boy.

Ninja grabbed the dazed little boy by the collar and rooted through his pockets.

"Where is it!" They demanded.

Boy glared and then spit at Ninja's masked face. With a disgusted groan, Ninja threw the boy towards Kuki. The little guy let out a small whimper, and she scrambled towards him.

Her head was still killing her, but the little boy mattered more.

"Hey, little boy! Hey, sweetie! You okay?" She asked a little frantically, patting him on his cheek, "Come on. Wake-up!"

Weakly, Boy opened his eyes and groaned, "Flassshh drivvvee."

"Flash drive?" She asked, leaning in closer to hear him better, "What?"

The boy pulled on her collar and pointed toward Ninja rooting through Boy's satchel. She watched as Ninja flung the bag towards them and held up a little piece of plastic.

Her eyes snapped open wide, she jumped up (the world only spinning just an itsy bit), and pointed at the now twice stolen flash-drive, "The flash drive! Give it back! It's mine!"

The ninja snorted, "It's probably best, Sanban, if you just stayed out of this."

"Sanban? How do yo-Hey!" She demanded as the Ninja ran away, "Give it back!"

She glared at the retreating form. No matter what that person had said, there was no way Kuki was just going to go and give it up now!

She looked around, determined, before turning back to the kid, "Don't worry, buddy! I'm going to get us that flash drive!"

Then she faltered for a moment before continuing, "Well, I mean, _I'm_ going to get that flash drive for _me_! You know, it's wasn't very nice that you stole it from me in the first place, mister, and—"

"They're getting away, lady!" The boy yelled, struggling to get to his knees.

Immediately, Kuki snapped out of her lecture, realizing the time she was wasting.

"Hey! Stop!" She yelled across the parking lot at the runaway Ninja, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

She let out a low growl, and sprinted back towards the school; but not before scooping up the little boy's gun (which was apparently just two wooden planks, and a loaded spring). She had a gut feeling she'd need it.

Now, for the millionth time that day, Kuki was on the verge of a heart attack, as she forced her legs to run just a little faster through the school. It didn't stop her though from catching up to that no-good ninja! She launched herself at the retreating figure, and if Ninja hadn't been wearing a mask, she would have bet money that their face was absolutely priceless when they realized who had just jumped onto their back.

Kuki had always thought of herself as more of a lover than a fighter, but as she latched onto Ninja's body and savagely bit into their shoulder, she figured maybe she had a little more kick in her then she had always thought!

Ninja let out a strangled noise and tried to throw Kuki off their back, but she made sure to hook on tight around their neck.

"That's! My! Flash! Drive!" She yelled between chomps.

"Knock it off!" Ninja yelled back, and in a moment of clarity, slammed their back, along with Kuki, onto the metal wall of lockers. Kuki hissed in pain and momentarily loosened her grip, enough so, that Ninja broke free.

Kuki slipped to the floor but didn't sit on her butt for long, as she lunged for Ninja's ankles. Thrown off balance and stumbling, Ninja also fell to the ground. Twisting to look back at Kuki, Ninja managed to shake one foot free and kicked at Kuki's face and arms to free the other. Kuki held on tight though, ducking her head away from the onslaught.

Eventually, Kuki, who had the upper hand for once, was able to straddle Ninja's waist and pin their arms down. They struggled together, as Kuki attempted to pry the other's hand open to retrieve the drive.

Her advantage did not last long. Too focused on the flash drive, she hadn't been paying much attention to Ninja's legs, as they managed to kick her off and send her flying. Luckily for Kuki, in the process, the flash drive went flying too.

She skidded to a halt, and with a big breath, she blew her bangs away from her face. With a growl, she took off towards the flash drive that now laid in between them, but Ninja was slightly faster.

As they scooped up the flash drive, Kuki, in a last-ditch effort, fell into a sliding position, like how she had seen the baseball players do, and aimed to kick Ninja's legs out from underneath them. It went semi-successfully. She actually pulled off the sliding part, but Ninja, at last second, launched themselves into the air, and flipped _backward _over Kuki—seriously, gosh, could they join the team!?

Instinctively, as she watched Ninja's body flip above her, she unclipped the wooden spring-gun from her waistband. It was like her body was acting on its own accord, as she watched her hand expertly aim and shoot at the person in the air.

The wood plank ended up hitting Ninja square on the chest, ruining their flip's landing. Ninja rolled until they hit the bottom part of the locker wall. Their chest heaved as they tried to catch the breath that had just been knocked out of them, and Kuki wasted no time standing up, re-cocking the gun, and running over to the stranger in the stupid Ninja costume.

She pointed her gun at them, and in a clear voice, demanded, "One, I'll be taking that flash-drive! Two, are you, like, at all totally interested in joining our cheer team?"

Ninja, with breathy gasps, looked up at her, "Seriously? You're asking me that, right now?"

Distracted, Kuki placed a hand on her hip and casually held her gun off the side, "Well, of course, dummy! We really need a new flyer, and I seriously think you've got the moves! Like in the parking lot, you cleared _three_ cars on one go! It was amaz—guuh-ack!"

Kuki staggered back from the surprise kick to her gut and clutched her stomach. A second later, a foot flew in from the right and made hard, dizzying contact with her head. The impact pushed her across the hall, and she ended up sliding down the lockers with a low groan.

She looked up through hooded eyes as Ninja slowly approached her. They crouched down to study her, before saying, "Still easily distracted, but Nigel had been right about you, Sanban. Too bad we never listened. You really are something."

Kuki's head was pounding, and that name, crud that name, made it even worse. It was like something was banging around inside her brain, wanting to break free, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Whaaa?" She groaned.

Ninja sighed and stood, pulling down her mask a tiny bit, so they could re-hide the blonde hair that had managed to escape, "Don't think too much about it. It'll only hurt you."

Down the hallway, she could hear running. Slowly, in a daze, Kuki turned to look, but the end of the hallway was empty. When she looked back over at Ninja, they were gone, and so was the flash drive.

She felt sick as she looked back towards the sound of running. She couldn't shake the feeling that that name was important, but the more she thought, the hazier, everything slowly became.

"Where are they!" A voice yelled.

"They had to of gone this way!" Another frantic voice yelled.

"Hey! Guys!" Yet another voice, but this time there was a slight lisp, "Over there!"

She tried to keep her eyes open, as three kids surrounded her. When she realized one of them was the little boy from outside, she smiled, but her tongue felt too heavy to talk.

"Georgie," The little girl with the lisp asked, turning to the boy, "is this her!"

He nodded with a scoff, "Well, _obviously,_ Numbah 513."

Next to the boy, (Georgie, apparently; cute name!), was a blond boy with a shaggy bowl cut. As she stared, her mind reeled back like it had been punched.

He was glaring down at her through his fringe in what he must have thought was an intimidating manner. She could do nothing but stare at the little boy's green eyes. He looked so achingly familiar, right down to the orange patched hoodie, that it honest-to-goodness took her breath away.

"N-numbah four?" She heard herself gasp, and there was that intense pounding again.

The most intense it had been thus far. It was like Kuki desperately needed to remember something important. Little bits of bright light teased her memory, but the fog became too thick that she couldn't see, and then, all of a sudden, it felt like she had run straight into a brick wall.

With that her world went completely black.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise the rest of the original sector is coming! I swear! I just have to set up a few things! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out a whole lot faster 😊 Reviews and follows always appreciated!

_Lucia Ten:_ I address Maurice and Cree's relationship a little later on in the story. I can tell you that Cree's in college and Maurice is in his last year of high school. They aren't together, but we'll see what happens. Side note though, when I was younger and first watching the show, I always thought it was a bit weird that Cree, a 16-year-old, would be going out with Maurice, who was just 13. He would have still been in his last year of middle school, and Cree would have been a sophomore in high school. It's not a horrible age gap, but I was a teenage girl once, and I just can't wrap my head around it. Anyway, I know that doesn't matter, but for this particular story just assume their relationship is complicated.

Also, yes! Lizzie will be in the story, but much later on with the G:KND! A lot of other characters appear, but the first part of the story is all about getting the gang back together again!


End file.
